wings_of_destinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Overview Pets by Grade Grade C Highest grade with training: Grade B *Tybalt - (Free at level 5, can also be bought from Pet Shop with cash or vouchers) *Pennance - (Pet Shop with cash or vouchers) *Shivra - (Pet Shop, cash or vouchers) *Zagan - (Pet Shop, cash or vouchers) *Fenix - (Pet Shop, blessing points) *Centaurian - (Pet Shop, blessing points) *Scylla - (Pet Shop, blessing points) *Efreet - (Pet Shop, blessing points) *Gladiator - (Lucky Slot points) *Harpy - (Level 70 dungeons on Heroic diffuclty, rare drop) Grade B Highest grade with training: Grade A *Chuckie - (Valentine's Day event, login reward) *Dantalian - (Pet Shop, blessing points) *Celestia - (Pet Shop, blessing points) *Mallace - (Battle Points in the Arena Mall) *Seth - (bought with slot points) *Pavas - *Revenant - *Amon - *Arctos - Grade A Highest grade with training: Grade S *Kringle - (Christmas event reward) *Mycah - (Easter event reward) *Rayden (bought with slot points) *Wyvern - *Drakeling - *Draconus - *Clare Voyance - Symbiosis Pet Enhancement Harpy.jpg Pennance.jpg Shivra.jpg Mallace.jpg Zagan.jpg Tybalt.jpg Pets can be enhanced to make them stronger and determine how much of its power can be used during symbiosis at Star Levels 4 & 7 the pet will change its apperance. Pet enhancement success depends on a success rate, it will gradually decrease as the Star level of the pet increases. *From Star Lv 1 to 2, base success rate is 60% *From Star Lv 2 to 3, base success rate is 40% *From Star Lv 3 to 4, base success rate is 20% *etc. You can increase the success rate by adding Lucky Runes, the higher the level, the higher the bonus. Useful items for pet enhancement: *Guardian Fragments: avoids a decrease in the Pet's Enhancement star upon failue. *Lucky Runes: Increases your chances of successfully enhancing your pet by 10% per rune level. Note: See the "Pet Shop" section below for more information on pet items Costs There is a coin cost to enhance your pet. The cost depends on the grade of your pet and it's current Star Level, see the table below: Hint: Star Lv 4 is the first evolution you should be able to get with good odds and a million coins or two. Related Screenshots Pets_Enhancement_Intructions.jpg|Enhancement Instructions Pets_Enhancement_Menu.jpg|Pet Enhancement Menu Training Normal Training Normal training will increase one stat randomly and provide it will two additional points depending on the grade of your pet is it will have a different coin cost for normal training Costs : Coins Grade C : 45,000 Coins Grade B : 60,000 Coins Grade A : 75,000 Coins Advanced Training As you might have guessed, Advanced Training is better than Normal Training, increasing 2-4 attributes by 6 points each time. All players receive 1 free Advanced Training per level decade (3 between level 30-39, 5 between level 50-59, etc). If you used all of your free tries, you will receive one every 120 minutes until you reach your limit. another option is to buy extra tries with cash. Cash costs will increase depending on your pet's grade. Costs : Cash Grade C : 15 Cash Grade B : 20 Cash Grade A : 30 Cash Summon Tab Summoning is the act in which you can summon a deity, Asmodeus. When you summon Asmodeus, you can worship him and that will increase its level and the rewards you can claim. By summoning Asmodeus, you can claim up to 3 different resources: Coins, Blessing Points or Pet EXP. Sometimes when you press summon, you will have the option of claiming only 2 or all 3 of these resource types. If you worship the deity, the same resources will increase on a successful worship. There are 3 different buttons to press in this menu: *Summon Deity: press it to summon Asmodeus Lvl 1. *Worship: *Claim: You get 1 free summon every hour and 1 free worship every 30 minutes. Your free summons/worships limit is based on your level decade (ex: a level 60-69 player will have a limit of 6 summons and worships, a level 40-49 player will have 4, etc.) Keep in mind that if your worship fails, you will only be able to claim 30% of the last successful worship level rewards. Worships will fail more frequently as you reach a higher Asmodeus level. Summoning Rewards Note: A note on the different currencies in the game: Coins : The main currency of WoD. It is used to buy items at NPC shops in towns/cities, at the Auction (I) or at the Mysterious Shop (X). Coins can be used to fuse cards or gems, to enhance pets, etc. Blessing Points : A resource exclusively obtained through the "Summon" feature. It has 2 uses: to buy pets and pet-related items at the Pet Shop and to upgrade a pet's Summit talent to increase its attribute depending on which attribute you upgrade. Pet EXP : Can be optained in quests or by summoning Pet EXP. Cannot give your character EXP but can give your pet EXP to level it up by pressing the small plus next to the pet exp. Battle Points (BP): Obtained through the Alchemy Lab, Deathmath Arena, Arena, Realm Arena and Colliseums. They can they used to increase your faith badge level and buy items from the Arena Mall. Vouchers: Obtained through various events and in Riona's chests at lower levels. They are used to buy low level mounts, pets and other items sold at the Mall and Arena Mall. Cash: Bought by various payment methods (credit cards, PayPal, Facebook credits, etc) and can be used to buy many items at the Mall or Arena Mall and the Mysterious Shop. Pet Talent Pet Talent is the act in which you upgrde your pets basic attributes by percentages using blessing points gained from summoning Level 1 1% : Basic N/A Level 2 2% : 100 Blessing Points Level 3 3% : 240 Blessing Points Level 4 4% : 390 Blessing Points Level 5 5% : 560 Blessing Points Level 6 6% : 750 Blessing Points Level 7 7% : 960 Blessing Points Level 8 8% : 1,190 Blessing Points Level 9 9% : 1,440 Blessing Points Level 10 10% : 1,710 Blessing Points Pet Types *Close Range Combat (ATK-based, deals physical damage) *Long Range Combat (MATK-based, deals magical damage) Pet Shop Category:Pets